Hold Fast
by PSxxWhatever
Summary: Set after the end of season 1. Full summary inside. Read and Review. I promise you will like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Set after the end of the first season. A little AU. Bridget told the truth, now she's about to pay for her lies in more ways than one. Can Andrew and Juliet forgive her? Siobhan's twins are Henrys and he didn't kick her out. They're still together. Everything else happened. I suck at summaries, just read. I promise you will like it.**

* * *

Bridget Kelly stared blankly at herself in the mirror of her hotel bathroom. She had tear stains running down her face and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. Everything had gone wrong, less than 24 hours ago she told her secret to Andrew and Juliet and things didn't exactly go the way she planned. Juliet accused her of being worse than her psycho mother and Andrew told her to get out. One good thing that came out of all this is that Bodaway was dead; she shot him in the head. Bridget's nightmare was finally over, or at least she thought it was.

'_Because she knew that someone was trying to kill her and she wanted you to take her place. For what you did to Sean._

Henry Butler's words came flowing back in her brain, playing over and over again. After Solomon find out Siobhan was really alive, Bridget went to Henrys to find out why her twin sister did this. That's when she said those words to her. Siobhan wanted her dead. She couldn't believe her sister went through all this trouble, stay in hiding and lie to everyone, just to make sure Bridget took her place. What happened to Sean was an accident, a horrible one, but it wasn't all Bridget's fault, or maybe it was, but still to want to own family member dead was just wrong on so many levels.

Siobhan wasn't the same sister Bridget remember, she had turned into this horrible person. Bridget had to know the truth, she had to confront her sister, but what was the point. Bridget figured either Andrew or Siobhan would turn her into Machado and she'd spend just about the rest of her remaining life in jail. The only person Bridget has now was Solomon, the one person who knew the truth that wasn't judging her.

Bridget looked over at the clock as it blinked 9:30 am; she was exhausted and mentally drained, getting only about 4 hours of sleep. She wiped her face with a wet rag and drug herself back to bed; she laid down and let out a huge sigh. After laying there for about 10 minutes, she jumped up and ran to the bathroom, got down on her knees and puked into the toilet. Bridget grabbed the same wet rag, washed her face, flushed the toilet and sat down on the lid. Why was this happening to her? She'd been puking since yesterday morning, she though it was all the stress and thought that even more after the events of last night, but it had to be something else. Food didn't smell right, every smell made her gag, and she was always tired.

"No, it can't be" She said out loud, as she ran to pick up her phone. She looked at her calendar, mouth wide open and a hand over it. "My life couldn't get any worse." Throwing her phone in her purse, Bridget was out the door in seconds flat. She walked to the nearest store, bought what she needed and made her way back to the hotel.

She stormed into the bath room, pulled out the test, pissed on it and sat impatiently on the side of the tub. It better come out negative, was all that was running through her mind. A baby was the last thing she needed right now, Andrew wasn't even talking to her.

'_Andrew I'm not Siobhan, I'm Bridget'_

'_Like I needed to believe that you might forgive me. Somehow you might love me for me'_

'_I do love you, but it's all a lie'_

'_You need to leave.' _ His last words to her were so cold. There was no way he would want anything else to do with her, even if she was carrying his baby. When the 3 minutes passed, Bridget stood up, grabbed the test from the corner of the sink and looked down.

Two pink lines. No this had to be a mistake, maybe she took it wrong. The blonde threw the test down, and opened the other one. She pissed on it and waited, this time 5 minutes instead of two. When the 5 minutes were up, she picked it up and looked down. Positive again, two test saying the same thing, there was no way it was wrong.

Bridget threw it across the room and sank to the floor; she buried her face into her knees and cried. Cried for herself and the unborn child growing inside her. How was she going to tell Andrew? Would he even pick up the phone? She had to try; he had a right to know.

Bridget looked up and reached for her phone in the purse right next to her, she pulled it out and dialed Andrews's number.

"You've reached Andrew Martin, I'm not available right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you." His voice played through the phone. '_Shit.' _Bridget thought he was at the Hamptons and cell service sucked.

When she heard the beep, she sighed. It was now or never. "Hey Andrew, its Bridget. I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but it's important. I need to speak with you. Call me back when you get a chance." Her shaking voice said through the phone and she hung up. She finally got up from the bathroom floor and made her way back into her bed. Bridget curled into a ball and waited. Hopefully he would call her soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew Martin sat on the porch at his home in the Hamptons, staring out at the ocean as the waves crashed against the sand. 24 hours ago his life was perfect and then everything came crashing down. In 2 short hours, he learned his wife of 6 years had been having an affair with Henry Butler and the woman he's been sleeping next to for the past 7 months was her twin sister Bridget Kelly. How could he have not noticed her difference? Siobhan was cold and out of touch with him, but Bridget was so warm, gentle and caring. She was the woman she fell in love with, but it was all a lie. Wasn't it? She'd lied to him for 7 months, pretended to be Siobhan, who apparently killed herself. He should be completely anger and pissed off, but he wasn't. He understood why she did what she did, Bridget made everything right, Juliet was a whole different person and so was he. She fixed everything Siobhan screwed up.

"Daddy?" Juliet Martin said walking on onto the back porch.

Andrew looked up at his daughter and forced a smile. "Yes sweetheart?"

She sat down next to him, "Are you going to be ok?"

"I don't know honey."

Juliet sighed. "I don't hate her you know?" She said referring to Bridget. "I know this weekend is about us getting away, but I can't help but to think about her"

"I know what you mean. I don't hate her either. Lying was wrong, but she did a lot of good." Andrew said with a nod. Truth was, he missed her. He wanted to run home and sweep her into his arms, but his pride was getting in the way.

"What are we going to do daddy?"

"What do you want Juliet?"

Juliet sighed heavily. "Her back. She may have lied, but Bridget helped me through everything. No matter how mean I was to her, she was always there." She said as the tears in her eyes began to fall.

Andrew nodded, his daughter was right. Bridget did fix everything, she helped his daughter overcome everything and be a better person. She was the mom to her that Siobhan and Catherine never were. "Come here" Andrew said softly.

Juliet got up and sat down on her father's lap as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love her."

"As do I" He replied, holding his daughter softly. Andrew looked over when he heard his phone beep; he looked down, 'One new voicemail' flashed across his screen. He put his phone up to his ear and hung his head low as he heard her voice. She sounded upset, like she'd been crying, something was wrong; he could hear it in her voice. Andrew put his phone down and looked at his daughter. "Pack your stuff we're going back"

Juliet looked confused and worried. "What's wrong daddy?"

"I don't know. It was Bridget, she sounded upset, like something was terribly wrong. I maybe pissed off at her, but she sounded like she needed me." Andrew paused and handed his daughter his phone. "Listen."

She took the phone, pressed play and held it up to her ear. Hearing Bridget's shaky voice, made the teenage girl worry. When the voicemail was over, she handed the phone back to her father and nodded. "I'll be ready in 10 minutes tops" And with that Juliet was off to pack up her bags.

Andrew nodded and went to his room to do the same. He packed as fast as he could, he could feel it in his gut something was wrong. And yeah, she lied to him for 7 months, but he loved her and she obviously needed him. Things may not be ok right away, they had a lot to talk about, but he was going to her no matter what.

* * *

Bridget had been sleeping most of the day, if she wasn't puking her guts out, she was lying in bed. She looked at her phone only for the millionth time and sighed. Who was she kidding, he wasn't going to call her back, there was no way. She led him on for months, well sort of. Who would love her after the shit she pulled and not to mention her past.

Bridget was in the bathroom again when she heard a knock on the door, it was only noon. Who could possibly be here at this time? It wasn't Solomon, her appointment wasn't until 2. She heard the knock again, wiped her face, pulled her hair back tighter and walked towards the door. Bridget opened it wide and almost fell on the floor when she saw who was standing there.

"Andrew? What are you doing here?" Bridget asked, not that she wasn't happy to see him, but this was a bit shocking. She never told him to come to her and beside how the hell did he even find her? "Come in." She said moving aside and closing the door behind him.

Andrew walked inside and turned to face her. She was a complete mess, she wasn't the same woman he saw less than 24 hours ago, something was wrong. "I got your message. You said you needed to talk."

Bridget sat down on the bed and looked up at him. "Yeah I do, but you could've just called. How did you even find me anyways?"

"Solomon." He paused and sat down in the chair across from her. "By the sound of your voice, it's something that doesn't need to be discussed over the phone. So Juliet and I came back"

Bridget smiled a little, he did actually care for her. "Where is she?"

"At the house, I told her I'd call when she could come over. She wants to talk to you."

"Ok." Bridget said with a nod.

"Now what's wrong? Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like someone ran you over." Andrew said with a small sigh, he was really worried.

Bridget sighed and looked away. "I know after everything I've done, you probably need your space and I understand that, but there's something you need to know before you take that space." She paused and looked back up at him. "I've done enough lying, I can't do it anymore."

Andrew took hold of her hand and looked into her eyes. "What is it Bridge?"

Bridget let go of his hand and reached into the drawer of the dresser next to her bed, she pulled out the pregnancy stick and handed it to him. "I'm pregnant Andrew. I have a doctor's appointment at 2 to make sure completely."

Andrew took down at the test in his hands. Two pink lines was all he could see, everything else was blurry. He didn't know whether to be happy or upset about this. After all he was technically still married, even if Siobhan was dead. Little did he know, she was alive and staying at Henry's. "I want to go with you." He said never looking up from the test.

"Of course, I'll go get ready know. You can either wait here or meet me there." Bridget said standing up and walking over to the bathroom.

"I'll wait." He said still looking at test in his hand; maybe once they knew for sure, he would know how he felt about it.

Bridget took one last look at the lost man sitting in the chair next to her bed, he wasn't taking this the way she expected, but at least he wasn't screaming at her. The man that told her to leave yesterday was not the man sitting in her hotel room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Keep the reviews coming. Let me know what you think. If i should continue with this story. Chapter 4 should be up tonight. :)**_

* * *

Bridget sat in the waiting room chairs next to Andrew, who she still couldn't believe was here. They had barely spoken since she handed him the test, which she didn't blame him. Yesterday he found out the woman he'd been sleeping next to the past 7 months was really Bridget and now today he was minutes away from finding out if he was going to be a father again. She didn't want this, she didn't want things to go this way. Bridget wanted to be able to fix things between them without a baby being involved. Once they knew the truth, she had to tell him Siobhan was really alive, he deserved to know.

She looked up, when the waiting room door opened and saw a nurse walk out. "Mrs. Martin?" Bridget looked over at Andrew when the nurse called her name. He was the one who signed her in because as soon as they got here, she ran straight for the bathroom.

"I didn't want anything getting back to Machado." He said softly.

Bridget stood up and walked towards the nurse, "thank you." She told him, as he walked in right beside her. So Bridget guessed for now she was Siobhan Martin again, at least for the time being.

"If you would change into this robe and pee in the cup for me." The nurse said handing her the items, after they entered the room. "After you do so the doctor will be in when the results come back"

Bridget nodded and walked into the bathroom, she peed in the cup, changed into the robe and walked back into the room, handing the nurse the cup. "Give this about 10 minutes." The nurse said as she exited the room.

Bridget took a seat on the bed and looked over at Andrew who was sitting in the chair next to her. "We're going to have to talk at some point." She said softly.

Andrew looked up at her and nodded. "And we will."

Bridget sighed heavily, he was being so distant. She could understand he was pissed off and hurt, but he could act more supporting. "No matter I just want you to know, I didn't do this on purpose."

Andrew smiled, "I know" He said softly. They were both to blame for this, if she was in fact pregnant. Neither one of them worried about protection, hell he thought he was sleeping with his wife, not her twin sister. But now that he thought more on it, he knew something was different about her from the beginning, he just didn't want to admit it to himself.

Bridget sighed in relief, at least he wouldn't be completely anger if it turned out to be that she was carrying his child. She looked up when the door finally opened.

"Hey I'm doctor Borelli." The nice black haired lady said as she closed the door behind her.

"Hi I'm…" She paused for a moment and went with what Andrew wrote on the sign in sheet. "Siobhan Martin and this is…" Bridget stopped again, she didn't want to introduce him as.

"Andrew Martin her husband" He quickly said, shaking the young woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you both, well I have your test results in." Borelli opened her chart and looked down. "Congratulations Mrs. Martin, you're pregnant"

Bridget felt the walls around her heart cave in, she was scared to look over at Andrews face. He was probably going through all the emotions your body could go through. She hung her head low and was shocked to feel Andrews hand grab hold of hers.

"Now I would like to ask you a couple questions and then do an ultrasound to find out about how far along you are."

Bridget looked up and nodded.

"When was your last period?"

"About 3 months ago. " She could feel Andrew's glare on her, with everything that was going on she didn't even notice she missed one.

"Ok, your blood pressure is a little high for my likings. Have you been under any extreme stress.?"

Bridget held back a laugh. If this woman only knew. "A little."

"Well I'm going to take a look now and see how the baby is doing. If you would lay back for me" Doctor Borelli said sliding over the ultrasound machine.

Bridget did as she was told and laid back on the bed. Andrew stood up and walked over beside her, still holding onto her hand. He was scared and not too sure what to do, but he was going to be here for her, even if it was just as the father to her baby.

The doctor placed the gel on Bridget's stomach, after opening the robe a bit. She then placed the machines wand on the blonde's stomach and began moving it around. The room was soon filled with the sound of a baby's heartbeat

Bridget looked over at the screen as the tears began to fall. For the first time in two days, these were happy tears. She glanced over at Andrew and could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Judging by the baby's size, you're about 12 weeks along." She said printing off a couple pictures. "Everything looks good, heartbeat is strong. " She said, wiping off Bridget's stomach. "Now about your blood pressure, I want you to stay off your feet as much as possible and absolutely no stress"

"yes mam" Bridget said sitting up.

"Now I want to see you back in 2 weeks." Doctor Borelli said handing her the pictures and appointment card. "I'll see you two soon" With that the doctor was out of the room and Bridget walked over to the bathroom and changed into her clothes.

Bridget and Andrew walked out side by side to the limo parked out front and got inside. "Where to Mr. Martin?"

Andrew smiled and looked over at Bridget. "The penthouse."

Bridget was in complete shock. "What?"

"You're coming home with me."

"Why?" She asked confused as to what he was thinking.

"You're having my baby Bridget, I can't have you live alone especially when you have to stay off your feet." Andrew said with a smile still looking at her.

Bridget was lost for words. "But what about the way we ended things?"

Andrew just nodded and grinned. "In time."

Bridget nodded, "Do we tell Juliet?" She asked finally looking up at Andrew.

Andrew looked over at her and nodded. "Yes, but I'm going to let to two of you talk. She wants to talk to you anyways."

"Should I be worried?" She asked, knowing the young girl was probably still hurt and pissed off. The last time they talked wasn't exactly good and she was worried things would go the same way now.

"I don't think so, I told her before I can to your hotel to be nice." Andrew paused. "Just talk to her like you have been, don't beat around the bush, she's changed a lot and it's all because of you."

Bridget nodded smiling a little. Juliet was a whole different person then she was 7 months ago, maybe things weren't going to go as bad as she thought. Bridget gave Andrew one last smiled and looked down at the pictures in her hand. There was a tiny little life growing inside her and the father was sitting right next to her. Maybe her fantasy was coming back and everything would be ok. Wait probably not, there was still one problem she hadn't mentioned. Siobhan was still alive and probably after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Bridget walked nervously into the elevator, placing her ultrasound pictures in her purse. She didn't want Juliet to find out before she got a chance to tell her. She looked over at Andrew and forced a smile. He was taking this a lot better than she thought he would. Andrew seemed almost completely happy about this, not at all upset or mad. When the elevator ding and the door began to open her nerves hit harder.

Andrew squeezed her hand gently and smiled. "Just breath Bridget, it'll be ok"

Bridget nodded and walked through the doors and into the living room. She took a seat on the couch, leaning back on it. She looked up at Andrew and sighed. "It's now or never."

"I'll go get Juliet and leave you two to talk." And with that Andrew was out the room faster than he walked in. He was a lot more nervous about her and his daughter talking than he was letting on. When the blonde heard footsteps and looked over seeing the brunette girl walking closer to her.

"Hey…" Bridget said softly.

Juliet gave her a half smile and sat down on the couch next to her. "Hi… How are you?"

"I'm doing ok, you?"

Juliet shrugged, "I guess I'm ok" She replied looking down at the floor.

Bridget moved a little closer to the young girl, "I'm sorry Juliet, and I never meant to hurt you." She paused, talking a deep breath. "That's the last thing I ever wanted to do."

"But you did…" She said ever looking up.

The blonde sighed. "I'm not asking you to forgive me and I'm sorry I lied about who I really was." She took a breather and placed a hand on Juliet's. "But I do love you Jules. You're like a daughter to me."

It took a minute for the brunette to fully hear what Bridget was saying, but when she did, she looked up her eyes glanced over. "I love you too Bridget. And you're not worse than my mom, I'm sorry I said that. You're better than her. You're like the mother I never had." Juliet took a deep breath, "And if you and daddy don't fix things, I still want you in my life"

Bridget smiled. "Its ok sweetie." She pulled Juliet into her arms, hugging her tight. "I want that too, but I don't think you have to worry about me going anywhere anytime soon."

Juliet pulled back from the hug and looked at Bridget with a smirk. "And whys that? Are you and Daddy gonna work things out?"

"I don't know sweetie, but I do have something to tell you" She said her tone dropping.

"Is this about the phone call this morning? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Juliet asked, worry written all over her face.

Bridget looked away for a moment, trying figure out the best way to tell her. Show her the pictures or just blurt it out? She thought a moment and decided Juliet would probably want to hear it, instead of seeing it. "Yes honey, I'm ok…" She paused a moment and looked back up. "I'm pregnant"

Juliet was in complete shook. Bridget was pregnant with her daddy's baby. That meant she had a little sister or brother on the way. "Oh my god, are you serious?"

Bridget nodded. "I just found out this morning, you're dad and I just came back from the doctors" She said smiling. She was scared about the little life growing instead her, but she was so happy. "Are you ok with this?"

"Are you kidding me?" The brunette asked grinning. "I'm completely ok with this. This is amazing news." She said hugging the blonde. "When is the baby due?" She asked pulling back.

"7 months. Want to see a picture?" Bridget asked.

Juliet nodded. "Of course."

Bridget pulled the pictures out of her purse and handed them to Juliet. She couldn't believe Juliet was ok with this, everything was going great right now. But how bad was it going to fall apart when she told them the truth about Siobhan.

Juliet took the pictures from Bridget and looked down at them. "Awe, it looks like a little lime." She smiled and looked up hearing footsteps. She smiled seeing her dad walk into the living room. "Congratulations daddy."

Andrew smiled and stood beside Bridget. "Thanks honey. Speaking of the baby, I don't think I like calling it and it" He said with a smile.

Bridget and Juliet both nodded in agreement. "When do you guys find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"In about a month." Bridget answered.

Juliet smiled big. "Oh I so hope it's a girl" She said giggling; she was excited to finally have a little brother or sister.

Bridget smiled and looked up at Andrew. She couldn't believe how well they were taking this. She was sure that Andrew would think she did this on purpose to keep him, but he didn't and neither did Juliet. Maybe Bridget would finally have the family she'd been wanting for years. Her smile soon turned into a frown when she remembered the one person who could mess all of this up. Siobhan. Bridget had to tell them the truth, right now before things went in. She's lied enough, it was time to tell the truth no matter how bad it was.

Andrew noticed her frown and he sat down between the two girls. "What it is Bridge?"

"There's one more thing I need to tell you two." She said softly.

"Go ahead." Andrew said softly.

"Siobhan is still alive." The blonde told him looking away from both of them.

"Are you sure about this?" Andrew asked his tone remaining calm.

Bridget nodded. "Yes, Solomon showed me a video of her after the day she supposedly died."

This time Juliet spoke. "Where is she?"

"Henrys."

Andrew sighed heavily. "How long has she been in New York?"

"A few months I think, but I just found out yesterday."

"I don't want her here." Juliet said with anger in her voice. The brunette hated her stepmom.

Bridget nodded. "I don't think that's a problem right now. She had Henrys twins and according to him, they aren't doing too well."

Andrew looked at his daughter and then to Bridget. "Why did she fake her own death?"

"She knew someone was trying to kill her and she wanted me to take her place." The blonde paused, taking a deep breath. "She wants me dead."

"That will not happen!" Juliet screamed. "Daddy please tell me that won't happen."

"Its wont honey, nothing will happen to Bridget."

Bridget smiled and looked at Andrew. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but she will not come anywhere near you." Andrew said with anger in his voice. He was pissed off at his wife, soon to be ex-wife for what she did to him and Juliet and now Bridget. "I do know this, I want a divorce."

Juliet and Bridget smiled big. Siobhan would finally be out of their lives for good, well one can only hope. The blond hoped and prayed that Siobhan wouldn't try anything now that she was a mother again, but she had a feeling that once Shiv found out Bridget was pregnant with her husband's baby, she would be furious and come running after her. Bridget had faith in Andrew, she knew that no matter how upset he was with her, he wouldn't let Siobhan come anywhere near his family.


End file.
